


Nerve

by jenniferjun1per



Series: Rebelcaptain Week [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Battle of Scarif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferjun1per/pseuds/jenniferjun1per
Summary: Jyn can't seem to bring herself to ask Cassian a simple question.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Rebelcaptain Week on tumblr - Day 4: Nerve

Jyn tapped her foot on the floor mindlessly, oblivious to the disruption she was causing during the briefing.

 

“Perhaps we should cut back on the caf, Erso?” Draven’s droll voice cut her out of her thoughts.

 

Jyn looked up to see the entire room turned her way. “Sorry, sir.” Draven turned back to the holoimage he had been discussing, and Jyn caught Cassian still looking her way, his eyes questioning. She managed a weak smile, as she tried to quell the anxious thoughts in her mind.

 

\---

 

“He knows how you feel about him, right?”

 

“Yes, well-”

 

“I mean, you guys have been together a while now, it’s not like it’s news to him.”

 

“I know, Bodhi, but-”

 

“So I don’t understand? Just ask him.”

 

Jyn sighed deeply, dropping her head into her hands. “Bodhi, it’s not that easy.”

 

“But I don’t understand why? You’re making this needlessly complicated, Jyn.” Bodhi stood up, taking his empty tray, “Talk to him.”

 

\---

 

Jyn had done a lot of things in her life that were considered courageous, but she never really thought of herself as brave. She just did what she felt was right, what she felt was needed in that situation. She always followed her heart, so she couldn’t figure out why this was so difficult. She would begin the conversation, and then she would lose her nerve. She had left a trail of half- finished conversations in her wake. Cassian must have thought she had lost her mind.

 

\---

 

“I have a break between briefings in a bit, want to grab some lunch? We can go to the mess, or I can make chilaquiles again, I know how much you like them.” his smile for her never failed to make her go weak in the knees.

 

“That sounds great!” she psyched herself up, “You know, that would be a perfect time to talk about…”  _ Crash and burn, Erso, crash and burn _ .

 

“About?”

 

She had paused too long. “Oh you know... the new power converters they want us to use.”

 

Thankfully, he laughed, instead of thinking she was crazy. “Of course. See you then.” he kissed her on the forehead and disappeared around the corner.

 

Bodhi materialized from a nearby doorway. “Power converters?” he asked incredulously.

 

“Shut up.”

 

\---

 

The power converters conversation had gone just as Jyn had expected, Cassian discussing at length the pros and cons of the new design, Jyn pushing her fork around her plate.

 

“Everything okay?” Cassian had somehow paused in his glowing review, and was now eyeing Jyn. “Did I not make them good this time?”

 

“Hm? Oh no, the chilaquiles are fine. Perfect, actually.” Jyn tried to smile but her mouth refused to cooperate.

 

“Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?” and his face was so open, his eyes lovely and shining, but still Jyn couldn’t do it.

 

“Uh, no.” she shook her head, avoiding his gaze.

 

There was a long moment of silence, where Jyn couldn’t bring herself to look at his face. Finally Cassian sighed, stood up. “Maybe some other time?”

 

“Of course. Some other time.”

 

He still cupped her face, kissed her, and as they broke apart Jyn wondered if she would ever be able to do it.

 

\---

 

“Look, kid, it’s like ripping an arm off a gundark.”

 

“I… I don’t think I’ve ever heard it put that way before.”

 

“You just gotta do it. Right, Chewie?” the wookiee nodded in agreement.

 

“Listen,” and Han got right in Jyn’s face, “You love him, right?” Jyn nodded. “Then just come right out and ask! What’s the big deal!” he threw his hands up in the air. “Wait- are you afraid he’ll say no?”

 

“What?” Jyn’s cheeks colored, “Of course I don’t think he’ll say no!”

 

Han smirked, Chewie barked with laughter.

 

“Yeah, buddy, the kid’s got her work cut out for her, that’s for sure.” Han muttered to his friend as they walked away.

 

\---

 

She paced the length of their room, rehearsing what she was going to say, wrapping her lips around the words as best she could. Truth be told, she had never told another person how she felt about them, and she didn’t think she ever could. Cassian knew how she felt, she had shown him, and she was confident her actions spelled out everything she never needed to say. But this was different. 

 

The door opened and Jyn jumped.

 

“You’ll never believe what happened when the troop transport arrived!” Cassian ripped his gloves off, slamming them down hard on the bed. “You know that son of a bitch Rostok, he had the nerve to shout at me and tell me I didn’t follow proper procedure-”

 

Jyn didn’t let him finish, she grabbed him by the back of the neck, pulling him down to her level and pressed her lips to his. He stiffened for a moment, before he lost himself in her kiss, his arms wrapping around her waist, holding her close. They broke apart after a while, breathless, foreheads leaning against each other.

 

“Whew, what was that for-”

 

“Marry me.” and just like that, the weight on her shoulders was gone.

 

Cassian blinked. Once, twice, before he gathered her in his arms again, holding her tightly against him. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, and Jyn could feel a hiccuping noise escape his throat.

 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> "The coolest captain of the Rebellion. He is a great cook, his best thing is chilaquiles." - Diego Luna


End file.
